Hetalia Mad Lib!
by JennaBrooke31
Summary: Review with your fill in the blanks!
1. MAD LIB

**AN: Review filling in the blanks! Copy and past the story but replace the brackets with your own answer. Also be sure to title your mad lib, and I'll add a chapter with your story and be sure to credit your username. **

**AN2: I dunno if anyone will actually participate. The idea was cool but I suck at mad libs. Whatever, if you guys like it we can try it with another. (: enjoy, maybe? **

* * *

"I really hope no one finds out about this…" [nation 1] said to [nation 2] . They were secretly [verb]ing. "What would they think? I mean this IS

rather [adjective]. [Nation 1] bit [his/her] lip, while [nation 2] continued to [said verb]. [He/she] was really hoping the subject would drop. But it

did not. "What if [nation 3] were to find out!" [nation 1] shuddered, and sighed. [he/she] was no longer in the mood to [said verb] anymore, and

stopped. This made [nation 2] [sound] in [feeling]. "Listen to me, [nation 1]. No one is going to find out about this. No one." To put emphasis on

this reassurance, [nation 2] [verb]ed [nation 1]. This made [nation 1] feel [positive feeling]. Satisfied for the time being, [nation 1] smiled and they

continued [said verb]ing. And just as they started up again, [nation 3] heard them. [He/she] Banged on the door, and [ nation 1 and 2] stopped.

"What the [exclamation] is going on!" [nation 3] said. [He/she] walked in, after struggling with the lock. "I-it's not what it looks like! We were

just… um…" [nation 2] just had to think of a quick lie. Then [onomatopoeia]! An idea popped in [his/her] head. "We were just [verb]ing, that's all.

Nothing more, nothing less. Hahaha…" [Nation 3] pondered this before saying, "You better have been, [offensive name]. With that [he/she] left.

"Well that was close..haha.." [Nation 2] said nervously. "No shit!" [Nation 1] said smiling. If [nation 3] found out that really we were-!" "AHA! I

KNEW IT! I KNEW YOU WERE [said verb]ING!" [nation 3] busted through the door once more. "And you know what! I'm telling everyone!

Unless….Unless you [_] for a week! Hahahah!" [Nation 1] [verb]ed and [nation 2] screamed [exclamation]! But [nation three] held

[his/her] ground. "Yes, you will! Or I'll tell everyone your little secret… hahaha!" [Nation 1] and [nation 2] looked at eachother before sighing. This

is gonna be the longest week of my life… They thought together.

[random exclamation]!

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed! (: review pleeeeeease.**


	2. Crack!

By an ananymous reviewer, this story was very crack!

* * *

"I really hope no one finds out about this…" America said to Turkey . They were secretly burping. "What would they think? I mean this IS rather distracting. America bit his lip, while Turkey continued to was really hoping the subject would drop. But it did not. "What if Switzerland were to find out!" America shuddered, and sighed. He was no longer in the mood to burp anymore, and stopped. This made Turkey gag in admiration. "Listen to me, America. No one is going to find out about this. No one." To put emphasis on this reassurance, Turkey killed America. This made America feel blessed. Satisfied for the time being, America smiled and they continued burping. And just as they started up again, Switzerland heard them. He banged on the door, and America and Turkey stopped. "What the biscuits is going on!" Switzerland said. He walked in, after struggling with the lock. "I-it's not what it looks like! We were just… um…" Turkey just had to think of a quick lie. Then Wizzle! An idea popped in his head. "We were just rapping, that's all. Nothing more, nothing less. Hahaha…" Switzerland pondered this before saying, "You better have been, meatloaf head. With that he left.

"Well that was close..haha.." Turkey said nervously. "No shit!" America said smiling. If Switzerland found out that really we were-!" "AHA! I KNEW IT! I KNEW YOU WERE BURPING!" Switzerland busted through the door once more. "And you know what! I'm telling everyone! Unless….Unless you play video games for a week! Hahahah!" America jizzed and Turkey screamed "Holy my dizzle! But Switzerland held his ground. "Yes, you will! Or I'll tell everyone your little secret… hahaha!" America and Turkey looked at eachother before sighing. This is gonna be the longest week of my life… They thought together.

* * *

no title, so i'll just have to title it myself I guess! :D


	3. Sausages!

**written by MagicalSwaci, a personal friend of mine. :) thanks Staci!**

**again, no title. I'll just use the random exclamation at the end x)**

* * *

"I really hope no one finds out about this…" Italy said to Germany . They were secretly wanking.

"What would they think? I mean this IS

rather erm.. oddly pleasing. Italy bit his lip, while Germany continued to wank. He was really hoping the subject would drop. But it

did not. "What if China were to find out!" Italy shuddered, and sighed. He was no longer in the mood to wank anymore, and

stopped. This made Germany go YURRRRHHHGGGG in frustration. "Listen to me, Italy. No one is going to find out about this. No one." To put emphasis on

this reassurance, Germany slapped Italy across the face. This made Italy feel happy. Satisfied for the time being, Italy smiled and they

continued wanking. And just as they started up again, China heard them. He banged on the door, and Italy and Germany stopped.

"What the frying fradoodre is going on!" China said. He walked in, after struggling with the lock. "I-it's not what it looks like! We were

just… um…" Germany just had to think of a quick lie. Then BOOM! An idea popped in hishead. "We were just trying out a new pasta recipe that Italy's talented brain recently created, that's all.

Nothing more, nothing less. Hahaha…" China pondered this before saying, "You better have been, you Nazi." With that, He left.

"Well that was close..haha.." Germany said nervously. "No shit!" Italy said, smiling. If China found out that really we were-! "AHA! I

KNEW IT! I KNEW YOU WERE WANKING!" China busted through the door once more. "And you know what! I'm terring everyone!

Unress….Unress you say China is the best country in the worrrrrd for a week! Hahahah!" Italy cried and Germany screamed AAAAAAAAH! Like a sissy baby. But China held

his ground. "Yes, you wirl! Or I'rr terr everyone your littre secret… hahaha!" Italy and Germany looked at eachother before sighing. This

is gonna be the longest week of my life… They thought together.

SAUSAGES!

;D

* * *

**thanks, dear (:**


	4. IM AWESOME

**Written by ForeignHats93**

**Thanks, dude! This cracked me upppp x)**

**

* * *

**

"I really hope no one finds out about this…" America said to England. They were secretly fapping. "What would they think? I mean this IS rather calorific. America bit his lip, while England continued to fap. He was really hoping the subject would drop. But it

did not. "What if Canada were to find out!" America shuddered, and sighed. he was no longer in the mood to fap anymore, and

stopped. This made England hum in disappointment. "Listen to me, America. No one is going to find out about this. No one." To put emphasis on

this reassurance, England hugged America. This made America feel awesome. Satisfied for the time being, America smiled and they

continued fapping and hugging. And just as they started up again, Canada heard them. He Banged on the door, and America and England stopped.

"What the maple is going on!" Canada said. He walked in, after struggling with the lock. "I-it's not what it looks like! We were

just… um…" Engalnd just had to think of a quick lie. Then Alakazam! An idea popped in his head. "We were just Washing dishes(ing(?), that's all.

Nothing more, nothing less. Hahaha…" Canada pondered this before saying, "You better have been, bitch. With that he left.

"Well that was close..haha.." England said nervously. "No shit!" America said smiling. If Canada found out that really we were-!" "AHA! I

KNEW IT! I KNEW YOU WERE FAPPING!" Canada busted through the door once more. "And you know what! I'm telling everyone!

Unless….Unless you eat 'those' pancakes with the syrup that Russia and I made together with little help from Prussia for a week! Hahahah!" America screeched and England screamed Obsinities! But Canada held

his ground. "Yes, you will! Or I'll tell everyone your little secret… hahaha!" America and England looked at eachother before sighing. This

is gonna be the longest week of my life… They thought together.

I'M AWESOME!

* * *

**Still using the random exclamation at the end as the title. :3**


	5. Tie him up!

**Another hilarious story, I was laughing while reading it x)**

**written by AcceberRider. **

**Picture the inappropriate clothing!**

**

* * *

**

"I really hope no one finds out about this…" Russia said to Lithuania . They were secretly rehearsing. "What would they think? I mean this IS

rather embarassing. Russia bit his lip, while Lithuania continued to practice. He was really hoping the subject would drop. But it

did not. "What if America were to find out!" Russia shuddered, and sighed. he was no longer in the mood to dance ballet anymore, and

stopped. This made Lithuania groan in dissapointment. "Listen to me, Russia. No one is going to find out about this. No one." To put emphasis on

this reassurance, Lithuania smied at Russia. This made Russia feel slightly more confident. Satisfied for the time being, Russia smiled and they

continued dancing. And just as they started up again, America heard them. He Banged on the door, and Russia and Lithuania stopped.

"What the bajeezus is going on!" America said. He walked in, after struggling with the lock. "I-it's not what it looks like! We were

just… um…" Lithuania just had to think of a quick lie. Then Kachow! An idea popped in his head. "We were just roleplaying, that's all.

Nothing more, nothing less. Hahaha…" America pondered this before saying, "You better have been, you trannies. With that he left.

"Well that was close..haha.." Lithuania said nervously. "No shit!" Russia said smiling. If America found out that really we were-!" "AHA! I

KNEW IT! I KNEW YOU WERE F**KING!" America busted through the door once more. "And you know what! I'm telling everyone!

Unless….Unless you up in swanky maid outfits for a week! Hahahah!" Russia kolkolkoled and Lithuania screamed "But we were just-!" But America held

his ground. "Yes, you will! Or I'll tell everyone your little secret… hahaha!" Russia and Lithuania looked at eachother before sighing. This

is gonna be the longest week of my life… They thought together.

TIE HIM UP!

* * *

**Aren't you loving America's dirty assumptions! :D**


End file.
